Apenas Uma Noite
by MilahhSilva
Summary: Peter Facinelli e Elizabeth Reaser estão apixonados a muito tempo, mas muitos problemas impedem que eles confessem seus sentimentos, porem em uma noite de bebedeira Liz acaba passando dos limites e revelando seus sentimentos.


POV Peter

Estava olhando a Liz dançando, é ela com certeza já passou dos limites na bebida, ela fazia movimentos sensuais dançando colada com um cara que eu tinha certeza que ela nunca tinha visto antes na vida. Não entendi bem porque, mas aquela cena me irritava muito.  
– Nikki, faz a Liz parar, ela já ta passando dos limites. - eu pedi.  
– Ah Peter deixa de ser chato, deixa ela se divertir. - Nikki me respondeu e percebi que ela também não estava muito sóbria. Ótimo, tudo que eu queria era passar minha noite cuidando de duas bêbadas. Se eu era o único lúcido aqui, restava a mim e lá e parar a Liz. Fui ate ela e puxei pra longe do cara que a agarrava.  
– Ei! - ela protestou tentando se soltar.  
– Quando você tiver normal de novo, vai me agradecer.  
– Eu to super normal... e não vou parar de dançar, logo agora que ta ficando bom. - ela falou se soltando e começando a fazer a mesma dancinha que tava fazendo. - dança comigo Peter.  
– Não... eu não...  
– Ah, vamo lá. - ela falou me agarrando e fazendo comigo o mesmo que tava fazendo com o cara. - Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho.  
– Liz... - eu a repreendi começando a sentir coisas que não deveria.  
– Qual é o problema? O Peterzinho não gosta de se divertir? - ela falou me deixando de boca aberta. Essa não é a Liz que conheço, com certeza é efeito da bebida.  
– Elizabeth!  
– Garanto que só duas vezes mais mulher do que a Jennie. - ela falou no meu ouvido mordendo minha orelha me deixando todo arrepiado. Agora quem precisa de uma bebida sou eu, to começando a pensar besteira. A Liz ta bêbada é só isso, amanha ela vai ficar muito envergonhada com tudo isso. Não posso deixar que essa minha atração sem sentido por ela fale mais alto.  
– Vem vamos sair daqui um pouco, antes que um de nos dois faça besteira. - eu falei a puxando pra mesa em que a Nikki tava. Tomei o copo de wiski que tinha lá todo de uma vez.  
– Que sede, hein Peter! - Nikki riu.  
– Nikkii, vem dançar vai. - Liz chamou sem se quer se sentar e a Nikki levantou pra acompanhá-la mas eu a parei.  
– Ah, não senta ai pelo menos um segundo. Acabei de te tirar de lá, fica quieta um pouco. - eu reclamei. Liz fez um beicinho lindo e ficou em pé por um momento então se aproximou e me surpreendeu sentando no meu colo. A meu Deus! Assim eu não aguento, ela ta va com um vestido super curto e colocou minha mão na coxa dela. Tirei a mão dali rápido, antes que perdesse a cabeça e virei outro copo de wiski.  
– E o que agente vai fazer aqui? - ela perguntou no meu ouvido, mexendo e puxando um pouco o meu cabelo.  
– Ops, acho que to sobrando aqui. - Nikki falou se levantando.  
– Ei onde é que você vai? Fica ai. - eu falei.  
– Eu vou dançar. - ela falou e foi pra pista de dança. E agora, o que faço com a Liz aqui, sentada no meu colo?  
– Liz senta aqui do meu lado, vai.  
– Porque? Eu aqui te incômodo? - ela desafiou com uma cara bem safada. Se ela continuar assim eu não vou resistir muito tempo, tirei ela do meu colo e a coloquei sentada a meu lado.  
– Ah, se você vai ficar bancando o santinho desse jeito eu vou é dançar com a Nikki. - ela se levantou e eu não a impedi, era melhor que ela se afastasse ou eu ia fazer besteira. Fiquei olhando as duas e bebendo, Liz sabia disso e ficou me provocando, fazendo movimentos muito sensuais, não aguentei ficar vendo aquilo por muito tempo.  
– Ok, agora chega, vou levar as duas pra casa. Vamos, vamos. - as duas reclamaram, mas consegui levá-las ate o carro, Liz pegou uma garrafa de vodca no caminho e as duas a detonaram no carro. Levei Nikki primeiro e tive que ajudá-la a abrir a porta da casa dela, tive alguma dificuldade em colocar a chave na fechadura mas consegui abrir a porta. Depois foi a vez de deixar a Liz, ela mal conseguia sair do carro então tive que levá-la ate o seu quarto coloquei ela na cama e ela me puxou repentinamente, acabei caindo em cima dela.  
– Onde você vai com tanta pressa? Eu não mordo, não. - ela me provocou de novo.  
– Liz você já eu já não tenho mais controle, para com isso por favor. - eu quase implorei. Ela tinha prendido as pernas em meu quadril e isso tava me deixando louco e completamente excitado e ela podia sentir isso.  
– Porque?  
– Porque você só ta fazendo isso porque ta bêbada.  
– Quem te disse isso? - ela respondeu me deixando surpreso.  
– Quer dizer que você... - eu comecei, mas ela não deixou eu terminar.  
– A bebida só me deu coragem de fazer algo que eu queria a muito tempo. Peter eu... - foi minha vez de pará-la dando um beijo intenso e apaixonado, ela correspondeu a minha intensidade e me empurrou para ficar por cima. Estávamos na ponta da cama e acabamos caindo no chão, mas não nos incomodamos com isso. Liz começou a tirar minha roupa e eu fiz o mesmo com a dela, logo estávamos nus nos amando no chão frio do quarto dela.

POV Liz

Acordei com uma ressaca enorme que não era só pela bebedeira de ontem, era uma ressaca moral. Nem conseguia acreditar que tinha feito realmente tudo aquilo e o pior era que eu lembrava de cada detalhe, cada palavra do meu vexame, quem dera ter uma amnésia alcoólica e poder esquecer de tudo. Me mexi com cuidado pra não acordar o Peter que dormia meio abraçado comigo. Com que cara eu olho pra ele hoje?  
Levantei do chão em que tínhamos dormido e me tranquei no banheiro considerando me esconder ali ate que ele fosse embora, mas me esconder era ridículo e sem sentido afinal ainda nos veríamos todos os dias durante as gravações, não tinha como fugir dele pra sempre. Ah, pra que eu fui beber daquele jeito? É claro que eu estava ridiculamente apaixonada pelo meu colega de elenco, mas ele nunca deveria ter descoberto isso. Ouvi um barulho no quarto, Peter tinha tropeçado em algum móvel, depois um batida na porta do banheiro.  
– Liz você ta ai? - ele falou do outro lado da porta. E agora, o que eu faço? - Liz?  
– Só um minuto. - respondi criando coragem pra sair e enfrentar de uma vez essa situação. Abri a porta e sai de uma vez dando de cara com o Peter, que estava muito mais próximo do que eu esperava. Fiquei sem graça e olhei pro chão por um momento.  
– Peter... eu... - respirei fundo e falei tudo de uma vez, ainda sem olhar pra ele. - Me desculpa por ontem a noite... eu passei de todos os limites, não sei o que deu em mim, por que eu fiz e falei tudo aquilo... vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu... foi apenas uma noite sem importância...  
– Liz. - Peter me interrompeu colocando a mão no meu queixo e puxando meu rosto pra que olhasse pra ele. - a noite de ontem foi tudo, menos sem importância.  
– Mas...  
– Deixa eu termina... O que aconteceu ontem não foi só efeito da bebida, vamos ser sinceros e admitir que ambos queríamos isso a muito tempo... Eu sei que é estranho e confuso mas... eu te amo Liz... quase desde a primeira vez que te vi. - ele falou encostando a testa na minha. Fiquei muda, aquilo era tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir mas ainda assim...  
– Peter, eu também te amo, mas como podemos fazer isso dar certo? - eu falei ele me olhou com olhos brilhantes e me deu aquele lindo sorriso que só ele tinha.  
– Agente vai encontrar um jeito. - ele falou me dando um selinho nos lábios. Acreditei nisso, que daríamos um jeito e me permiti ser feliz nos braços do homem que amo.


End file.
